The Black Lotus
by littlemisschatterbox13
Summary: When Jack's birthday dawns, the Wasabi Warriors have the idea to get Jack's Grandfather to Seaford but they didn't know that doing so would unleashed an unknown part in Jack's past that only he and his Grandfather know about that puts not only his life in danger but everyone around him that he cares about. Includes KICK!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my brand new story and it has absolutely nothing to do with my previous stories on Kickin it because Jack's Grandfather is still alive and I've decided not to include Eddie. It's set before Return of Spyfall in season 3 and there will LOTS OF KICK! Because who doesn't love KICK? Here you go, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Kim, Jerry and Milton were in Falafel Phil's talking**

"So, what are we going to do for Jack's birthday?" Kim asked

"I don't know. You're the girlfriend so you should figure it out." Jerry said

"Yes I am. But you're all his best friends. So we're all going to plan it together."

"Where's Rudy?" Milton asked

"Rudy's keeping Jack busy in the dojo with routines and chores to help with, so we can plan his birthday."

"How about we just throw him a surprise party?" Jerry asked

"Jerry, that's actually a good idea. And we can have in the dojo."

"And and I can help too!" Phil said coming over

"Why, what can you bring to the table Phil?" Jerry asked

"Oh, uh I can bring der food to der table. Would der table like dat?"

"You want to cater Jack's birthday party?" Kim asked

"It has been my dream, to cater in der american surprise party."

"Really? That's your dream?" Milton asked

"Yes. Isn't that your?"

"No..."

"Oh. So can I the food cater for the Jacks party?"

"I guess you can Phil."

"Thank you. Thanks to the Kims."

"Uh-hm!" Jerry said

"And thanks to the Jerrys and the Milton."

"S'okay Phil." Milton said then Phil walked back to serving his 'food' "So are we going to have it on his birthday?"

"Yes of course. I have a plan." Kim replied

"Well tell us."

"Later." Kim said pointing to the door

"Hey guys." Jack said coming in

"Hey Jack." Jerry and Milton replied

"Hi." Kim said smiling

"Hey."

"So why did Rudy keep you behind?" Kim asked pretending not to know

"He wanted me to work on my double back flip and then he wanted me to clean the changing rooms."

"Did you?" Milton asked

"I practised the flip sure because that's for me but I'm not going to do his chores!"

"Well, I think you should." Milton said

"Why?"

"Because we're all going to help out more, I was going to clean the mats. Kim was going to organise Rudy's office and Jerry was going to empty his locker."

"Wow. I didn't know Jerry was going to do that. I would never have thought you'd do something like that."

"Yeah... Neither did I." Jerry said staring at Milton

"So Jack, what are you going to do?" Kim said

"I'll go back." Jack replied reluctantly

"Good boy." Kim joked "See you later."

"See you." Jack said kissing Kim on the cheek

"Not here people, this is where we eat." Milton said

"You're just hating since Gabby left." Kim replied

"Not true." Milton said

"That's right." Jerry said "Actually since Julie broke up with him."

"See you guys." Jack said leaving

"Well done Milton." Kim said once Jack left

"Yeah, well done." Jerry said sarcastically "Now you have to clean the mats, Kim has to do the office and I have to get rid of everything in my locker! Just to keep up appearances so Jack doesn't know what we're actually up and why he needs to be away from here."

"Did not think of that." Milton replied "Sorry."

"It's okay." Kim replied

"Let me guess. 'Jack's worth it'!" Jerry said making fun of Kim

Kim just punched him in the stomach

"Not cool Kim!"

"Why?"

"Grace is sitting outside what if she saw that?"

"Oh no!" Kim said sarcastically "Come on, we need to plan his party."

"Do we have to?" Jerry moaned

"Yes we do, don't we Kim?"

"I have an idea!"

"NO! Not another idea!" Jerry shouted "Not like the last one!"

"No it's for Jack's party."

"What is it Kim?"

"We should invite Jack's grandfather!"

"Doesn't he live in China?"

"Yeah, so? We can call him or send him a letter and ask him to come for his party."

"I think that's a good idea, Jack said he hasn't seen his Grandfather in years."

"Ten to be precise." Kim replied

"That's a long time." Jerry said

"Yeah, why so long?"

"Apparently his Mum thinks his Grandfather isn't a good influence and takes too many risks."

"So that's where Jack gets it from." Milton said "I always wondered."

"Let's get back to planning Jack's birthday."

"I think we should invite as many people as we can to this. Of course that he likes."

"And there can't be any gate crashers like Kai or any Black Dragons at the party."

"Jerry's right." Kim said "Maybe if we asked Joan to come she would be like a guard or something like that."

"Maybe, but we'd have to invite her anyway." Milton said

"Why?" Jerry asked

"For two reasons: One, we'd need her permission to use the dojo for a party after the mall's closed. And two, she's sitting right next to us and we've been talking quite loud."

"I'll be there." Joan said as she finished her lunch at Falafel Phil's

"So all that we need now is to do the decorations, make a guest list and invite Jack's grandfather. Jerry you do the guest list, Milton you do the decorations and I'll ask for Jack's grandfather's phone number from his parents."

"What do you think his reaction will be to all of this?" Jerry asked

"Oh Jack's going to love it!"

**Jack's birthday**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Kim shouted when Jack came into the dojo for early morning workout

"Thanks." Jack said

"You're welcome."

"So where's my present?"

"You'll get it later."

"When?"

"When I take you to the restaurant where we had our first date."

"Nice, is that my present or will I get one at the restaurant."

"What is it with you and presents?" Kim asked

Jack pulled her in and held her by the waist

"I just like messing with you."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Okay, I don't but sometimes I can dislike you a bit when you get on my nerves."

"Which is always?"

"Always." Kim said smiling

Jack and Kim started to lean for their first kiss

Unfortunately Rudy entered.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Rudy." Jack and Kim both said exasperated

"Hey, Jack happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Wait isn't there school today?" Rudy asked stopping

"Yeah but I just wanted to do an early morning workout."

"And I just wanted to wish Jack a happy birthday before we had to deal with life's hardest struggle."

"High school." Jack, Kim and Rudy said at the same time

"But I think you guys need to leave now because school starts in 15 minutes."

"Run?" Kim asked Jack

"Run." Jack replied nodding

**At school**

"Hey Jack, happy birthday." Everybody said to Jack when he came into school

"Thanks." Was Jack's response to all of them

And when pretty girls wished Jack a happy birthday Kim gave them all a nice death glare especially the ones who had tried in the past to win Jack over with random gifts and compliments about his fitness and karate everyday but they didn't know Jack like Kim does and that's not the way to get to him.

"Yo Jack. Happy birthday!" Jerry said running to Jack and giving him a massive man hug

"Thanks man."

"Happy birthday." Milton said walking over

"Thanks."

"Man, the big one seven huh. Next year you can vote!"

"Be a tragedy when you come of age for that." Kim said

"What?" Jerry replied

"Never mind." Milton said

"So Jack, it's your birthday huh?" Frank said and his Black Dragons came over

"Yeah Frank it is."

"Well be careful, because we'll be watching you and waiting to make this the worst yet!"

"Be a bit hard to do that."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because then I'd have to care about you, what you think and what you do." Jack said "Well not think at least, we all know that you can only handle one thought at a time."

"Not true! I'm up to two now!"

"No you're not."

"How do you know?"

"Bye-bye Frank!"

"This isn't over Wasabis!"

"Frank is so annoying." Kim said

"I know. Just don't let him get to you." Jack said

"I try."

"Good." Jack says

"See you guys later going to go to class." Milton said "Jerry have you done the math homework?"

"What are you talking about?" Jerry asked "Math homework. You know?"

Jerry just shook his head

"You know the class with all the numbers in it."

"Oh yeah what about it?"

"Have you done the homework for it?"

Jerry looked confused again

"You know the stuff that you're supposed to do outside of school but you don't do."

"Oh yeah what about it?"

"Have you done it?"

"No." Jerry scoffed and walked off with Milton

"So Jack, I know I'm not in your next three classes but we have lunch then the last two periods together."

"Looking forward to it."

"Have a great birthday morning." Kim said

"Thanks, I'll try."

Jack and Kim leaned in again to kiss

But this time the bell cut them off

"Why do they keep doing that?" Kim asked

"Beats me." Jack said "See you later."

"Bye." Kim said hugging Jack

* * *

**There it is. The first chapter. I hope you all like it and please review. I know this chapter's a bit boring but the next chapter is going to be action packed to the brim like every chapter after, it's just this one that's an intro to the rest of the story. Byeeeeeeeee and REVIEW! Please I want to now what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, I think I'm going to like writing this story. Here is Chapter 2 of The Black Lotus and I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**At Lunch**

"Here you go birthday boy." Marge said giving Jack some actual food

"Wow. Thanks Marge." Jack replied

"Anything for you Jack." Marge said as Jack walked to the table where the others were

"Hey Jack." Kim said

"Hey." Jack said putting his arm around Kim while she snuggled in slightly

"Why do you always have to do that when we're eating?" Milton asked

"Man, if you were still with Julie you'd be doing your weird nerdy romance stuff with her." Jerry said

"Not true."

They all looked at Milton waiting for him to admit

"Fine."

"So have you got any presents from anyone yet?"

"No my parents want to give me my presents later."

"Well you're going to love tonight!" Jerry said

Kim elbowed him in the ribs

"Yeah, you're going to love the restaurant I'm treating you to." Kim said quickly "And the present even more."

"Any hints to it?"

"None."

"Fine." Jack said reluctantly "When do you want to meet tonight?"

"Around sixish at Portaccini's."

"Okay."

"Jack, can you help me out for a second." Marge came over asking

"Sure Marge." Jack said getting up and following her to the kitchen but before Marge went in she gave a wink to Kim who then mouthed 'Thanks'

"Okay, thanks to Marge we have around 5-10 minutes to discuss the final details of the party." Kim said "Jerry have you invited everyone on the list you sent me that I approved?"

"Yes but two or three people aren't coming."

"Who are they?"

"I can't remember their names so they must not have been that close."

"Fine. Milton are the decorations ready to hang up while Jack and I have dinner?"

"Yes, I put them in Rudy's office which I locked so he can't get anything ready."

"Good."

"What if he needs something in his office?" Jerry asked

"I put everything he might need in the closet. Milton replied "Has Jack's grandfather contacted you yet?"

"Not yet. I sent him a letter and I told him to send it back to Jack's parents but I haven't got any word from them yet."

"Yo why didn't you just call him?"

"He doesn't own a phone according Jack's parents."

"But will he come?"

"I hope so. That would really make Jack's day." Kim replied

"Even if he doesn't show up, we are going to make it the best party ever still."

"Kim, can I ask who's in charge of music?" Jerry asked

"If that's a hint to you being DJ, sorry but I've already got someone."

"Aw come on! Who is it?"

"Rudy."

"Rudy?" Jerry questioned "You picked Rudy?"

"He felt left out of planning the party because even Phil is involved and it's not like he's rubbish, I checked out his skills and they were okay and I've given him the list of songs he can play but he will take requests." Kim said before looking down at her party notes

"Tonight, while Kim and Jack are on their date. Remind me to take a song off the playlist." Jerry whispered to Milton

"Her jam?" Milton asked

"Her jam." Jerry repeated

"So is that everything?" Kim asked

"Looks like it."

"Great."

"Yo Jack's coming." Jerry said as Kim quickly slid her party notes under her lunch tray

"Hey, what did Marge want you for?"

"To help her move some boxes into the cooler."

"Why did she need your help?" Kim asked

"There were a lot of heavy boxes." Jack replied

"Full of what?"

"Food or whatever they serve us in here."

"Well they certainly didn't serve you it today!" Kim said "That actually looks like real food!"

"It is! She said anything for me. I guess it's only because it's my birthday."

"Only but still. Jerry you're drooling." Kim said looking to Jerry

"What?" Jerry said unaware while staring at Jack's plate

"Here you go man."

"Thanks Jack."

"Jack you just gave up good food!" Kim said

"Are you okay?" Milton asked

"I'm fine just not that hungry."

"Okay... But that sort of does ruin this."

"What?" Jack asked

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Jack. Happy birthday to you." Marge came out from the kitchen with a cake singing with the other lunch ladies while everyone else in the cafeteria joined in

"Thanks guys."

"Make a wish." Kim said smiling

Jack closed his eyes and blew out all seventeen candles then everybody cheered

"What did you wish for?" Jerry asked

"He can't say." Milton said

"Then it won't come true." Kim said

"That's right, sorry Jerry."

**After 10 more minutes the bell then rings for next period**

"Oh man. There's still some lessons left?" Jerry moaned

"Come on Jerry." Milton said pulling Jerry's arm

"Coming." Jerry said sulkily

"Let's go to class then." Kim said

"Let's." Jack replied as the two got up and started walking to class

"Looking forward to tonight?"

"What?" Kim asked then realised he was talking about their date not their party "Yeah, should be fun."

"Definitely." Jack replied as they walked into the classroom

"I also have an idea for after the dinner."

"What?" Jack asked

"How about a romantic stroll through the park by the mall."

"Wouldn't it be closed?"

"Even more romantic." Kim said smiling

"Okay then." Jack said smiling back

The got close again and about to kiss then suddenly their teacher walks in and tells everyone to take their seats.

They both sigh and Jack shakes his head in disappointment

"The next person who does that, I swear I'll punch them in the face." Kim says making Jack chuckle

**In the Dojo after school**

"Hey guys how was school?" Rudy asked as they all walked in

"I got a cake and actual food at lunch from Marge."

"I got an A+ in my algebra test."

"I nailed a new gymnastics routine."

"And I got sent to the Principle's office for mixing chemicals I knew would create a stink bomb in chemistry."

"Wow... I can't believe. Jack you had actual food?"

"Yes and it was really good."

"It was." Jerry said

"Okay, let's practice everyone."

"Hey Rudy, I think I left my phone in here yesterday." Jack said

"Oh it's in Rudy's office." Jerry said "Put it in there to remember."

"I'll get it for you Jack." Kim said

"Thanks Kim but I'm fine."

"No I insist you let me."

"Why?"

"Because... Rudy's toilet. Something dark and evil happened in there and I'd prefer it if you let me go inside instead."

"Why?"

"Because I'm younger. I have longer to live."

"I literally turned 17 today."

"Please, Jack."

"Fine."

Kim got the keys from Milton's locker and went into the office quickly shutting the door behind her so Jack couldn't see the decorations in there. Kim came out holding her nose and taking in a huge gulp of air afterwards to go along with the story.

"You made it then?" Jack asked

"I think so."

"Did you breathe any of it in?"

"I nearly did twice. But luckily I was able hold my breath." Kim said "Here is your phone."

"Thank you."

"Alright guys let's get to work." Rudy said coming back in "Ready to practice?"

"Ready Rudy." They all chimed

**They finished practice at 5pm **

"Great work today guys."

A chorus of 'Thanks Rudy.'s went out

"Bobby will be here tomorrow to see us so don't forget to be prepared to shwo off what you have been learning."

"See you tomorrow Rudy." Kim and Jack said leaving and once they were out of sight the boys got to work decorating the dojo for Jack's surprise party

"Remember, Portaccini's at 6." Kim said

"I won't forget."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I have to go get ready." Kim said

"And my mum wants to see me before our date."

"See you later." Kim said

"Bye." Jack replied walking out of the mall

Once Kim couldn't see him and she knew he couldn't see her, she ran back to the dojo to check on everything. After ten minutes, she left them to get the place ready so she herself could get ready for her date with Jack.

She wore a nice dress she's worn before that Jack likes and applied her makeup and did her hair, after a while she was ready for her date with Jack.

Jack was waiting outside Portaccini's dressed very nicely but what really made her smile was that he was wearing both the bracelets she made him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"My parents told me to tell you happy birthday."

"Tell them thanks." Jack said smiling "So I'm guessing that is my present?" Jack asked pointing to the present she had in her hand

"Only half sorry."

"Half?"

"Left the other half in the dojo but if you want we can go get it after dinner and that stroll in the park maybe."

"Okay then."

The dinner was very nice and a couple times Kim got up saying she needed to go to the bathroom but really she was just checking her phone to see whether they were ready or not yet.

"I'm back." Kim said coming back from the 'bathroom' for the second time

"So you are."

"So do you want your present now?"

"Sure."

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

Jack opened it as Kim was looking anxious in case he didn't like it. Jack opened the present to find an original katana blade from one of Jack's favourite movies that doesn't star Bobby Wasabi.

"Wow, Kim where did you find this?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Wow Kim this is great. Thank you for this." Jack said getting up and hugging Kim

"You're welcome." Kim smiled "And you're going to love the other half of the present even more!"

"I don't think I can accept this let alone a gift better than this."

"You have to, no take backs. My orders."

"Very well."

"And it's not just from me. Rudy, Jerry, Milton, even my parents chipped in for this."

"It's amazing thank you."

**After dinner**

"Ready for that stroll?" Jack asked holding his arm out for Kim to take

"Ready." Kim said as they started walking

"So, there's a gift better than this and you left that one in the dojo?"

"Yeah, stupid me. But to be fair I kept it hidden from you so you couldn't find it, I guess I hid it so well I forgot to bring it."

"I don't care." Jack said as they got up to the mall fence to the garden. Jack helped Kim over then went over himself.

"You're right this is romantic." Jack said as they strolled holding hands

"When have I been wrong before?" Kim asked but Jack gave her a look "Okay don't answer that."

Which made both Kim and Jack laugh. Kim started humming her favourite song 'Had me hello' but then Jack started singing it. Suddenly Kim joined in and they both danced in the Mall gardens singing that song, at the end they both laughed and walked to the dojo where the lights were off. Kim sighed.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked

"I know it's your birthday but somehow I feel so happy that it feels like it's mine too. If that makes any sense?" Kim said

"It does." Jack replied, they both looked deeply into each other's eyes "Hope there's no one here to stop us now." Jack said

"If there is remember, I'm the one who gets to punch them."

"Deal."

Jack and Kim leaned in and kissed. It was a short sweet one that makes you feel all gooey inside and after they both smiled intensely.

"Come on." Kim said "Let's go get your present."

"Don't think I need it now. This is already the best birthday ever."

"I think you'll like this though." Kim smiled as Jack unlocked the dojo with his key and as he did the lights went on and everyone there yelled

"SURPRISE!"

Which made both Jack and Kim jump at little and Kim knew it was coming

"What? What?"

"I told you I left it in the dojo." Kim chuckled "I would've brought it with me but I didn't have enough wrapping paper."

"You!" Jack said hugging Kim and picking her up

"You're welcome." Kim said smiling "There was supposed to be one more thing but..."

"But what?"

"I invited your grandfather but it seems he hasn't arrived."

"But he did send you this." Mrs Brewer said coming out of the crowd

"Mum?"

"Happy birthday son!" Mr Brewer said

"Here you go." Mrs Brewer said handing Jack an envelope

"Thanks."

"Come on let's party!" Jerry said starting to dance "Hit it." He said pointing to Rudy

They all danced and parties for ages but suddenly Jack said he wanted to go and read the letter outside

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Where are you going?" Kim asked

"Outside to read the letter it's too loud and there's too many people in here to read it."

"See you in a bit." Kim said kissing Jack's cheek before he walked outside to the courtyard

Jack stood up and opened the letter he gave a quick read but then he couldn't believe his eyes. He read it over again and again and fell in to the chair next to him with his head hanging.

Kim saw this and came over as did Rudy, Milton and Jerry.

"Jack? Jack what's wrong?" Kim asked but Jack remained in a silent shocked state "Jack what does the letter say?"

"Jack are you okay man?" Jerry asked

"What's wrong with him?" Rudy asked Milton who just shrugged his shoulders

"Jack. Jack answer me. What does the letter from your Grandfather say?" Kim asked bending down with her hand on his knee

"It's not from my grandfather."

"Who is it from then? What does it say?"

"It's from the Black Lotus." Jack said putting his head upright "They're back."

* * *

**Sorry to leave it there but I want to make this story last a while and I know there's no action but there's a bit more drama. And hopefully the next will include action if not the next. I will quickly try to get the next chapter up by Thursday but I'm going away for two weeks after with no wi-fi. But when I get the chance I will try to publish another chapter, but I can't make any promises sorry. Byeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the latest chapter of The Black Lotus, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

"Jack. Jack. Jack, who are The Black Lotus?" Kim asked

But Jack was silent.

"Jack. Please answer me Jack, you're scaring me." Kim said

"Should I get his parents?" Milton asked about to walk inside

"No!" Jack said suddenly gripping the letter more tightly

"Jack what's going on?" Rudy asked

"It's a long, long, long story." Jack replied looking blankly in front of him at nothing

"Jack, if it's important then we'll listen. Won't we guys?" Kim said

"Of course man." Jerry said

"Okay. It started when I was four." Jack began "My grandfather invited me to train for a whole year with him and he home-schooled so my parents wouldn't moan about my schooling and I begged for ages before my mum agreed because you know how overprotective she is. After months of begging and asking she let me go, I remember clearly that in the first month of living and training with him that he received lots and lots of letters. He never told me what they were about but after it happened, he had no choice but to let it all come out." Jack said

"After what happened Jack?" Kim asked

"The Black Lotus is a group of assassins, guns for hire, whatever you call them. No one does it best like them. They scout people with incredible abilities and gifts that can help them with anything because if you want something no one can get it like they can. They tried to recruit my grandfather but every time he said no and they became tired of it so one night after I had a long hard day of training. They came like ninjas in the middle of the night and like The Black Lotus said they would, they stole the most important thing in his life at the time... me."

"What?!" They all asked

"They kidnapped you?!" Kim asked shocked

Jack didn't say anything, he just nodded.

"Did they... do anything to you?" Milton asked

Jack nodded again

"What did they do?" Jerry asked

"They have this room called Room 101. It's where your worse fears seem to come out in real life but they aren't even though it feels so real. It's all technical, they use machines and technology to heighten your senses to create a scary environment around you which your brain then creates scenes that you fear and dread would happen."

"And they put you through that?" Rudy asked

"You were a little kid." Kim said

"They didn't care and they still don't, all they care about is wealth and power. They will do anything for more." Jack replied

"What did you see in there?" Milton asked

"Unspeakable things. I saw my family dead, I heard people talk about me and even though they said things that they would never say, they create an environment so intense it's believable. I also saw what else they could do to me. Luckily my grandfather came and rescued me the moment he found out, we barely escaped and from that moment on they have been chasing us since. Hunting us down, trying to make us join and most of all to get revenge."

"Revenge for what?" Rudy asked

"The Black Lotus are highly thought of for what they do and when people heard that someone refused them and escaped this humiliated them too much."

"You were just a kid though." Jerry said

"Exactly and that made it even worse. A young boy and his grandfather outsmarted the most skilled and brilliant fighters and brains in the world. They have never been the same since."

"What does the letter say Jack?"

Jack sighed

"It says that they have my grandfather."

"What?!" They all said

"And that they won't let him go unless I join them. Unless I become a member of The Black Lotus."

"What?!" They all said again

"You can't Jack. You can't be an assassin!" Kim said

"But I can't let them keep hold of my grandfather Kim, can I?"

"How did they find out?" Jerry asked

"They have spies everywhere, probably even in the post office."

"Wait they have spies in China?" Milton asked

"They're based in China."

"Then why does your grandfather still live there?"

"He lives there, Rudy, because it's where they'd least expect it."

"He's clever I grant him that." Rudy replied

"Jack, can we talk about this later? There's not much time left before Joan would want us to clear out so maybe you should try to enjoy tonight and we'll figure something out together tomorrow." Kim said

"I'll do that otherwise my parents would get suspicious and they don't even know about that so I'll try but I know I can't enjoy it now."

"Why don't your parents know?" Kim asked

"My mum already thinks that my grandfather is a bad influence what if she found out he nearly got me killed?" Jack asked "She'd never let me see him again or do karate again."

"Let's go and try Jack." Kim said standing up holding out her hand, Jack reluctantly took it and tries to put on a happy face

But as soon as he went back in his parents came up to him

"Are you okay sweetie?" Mrs Brewer asked

"I'm fine."

"Was it something in the letter?" Mr Brewer asked

"Yeah, something Grandpa said."

"Can I read it?" Mrs Brewer asked

"No, sorry. It's a personal letter."

"Leave him be dear, he's fine." Mr Brewer said pulling his wife away from obsessing over her only son

"Is your mum always like that?" Jerry asked

"Yes, one child and an over-protective mother. Not so good." Jack replied and for a moment he just stood there thinking while the others left, Jerry and Rudy went to DJ and Milton went to dance with Gabby who was able to come for the weekend.

Not long after he said to Kim "Do you want to dance?"

"Okay." Kim replied softly as they moved to the middle of the dance floor when a slow song began to play

"You won't be able to look at me the same way again, will you?"

"No. You were so young Jack. How could they do that to you?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders even though he knew the answer as did Kim

The two just swayed to the music and slow danced for the rest of they party even if they were fast songs.

After a while of silence, Kim said "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For this, for trying to invite your grandfather and opening up this past experience." Kim said "I feel awful and that this is all my fault. Do you hate me?"

"Of course not Kim. I don't blame you, they were going to find me and my grandfather eventually. It was just a matter of time and I've had more than 10 years to prepare for them." Jack said "I just hope they not as good as I remember and that they haven't got any better."

The rest of the party went fine. Kim and Jack just stood there swaying and dancing for the rest of the party and no one tried to disturb them.

* * *

**Quite a dramatic chapter there, hoped you liked it. If so please review! I hope I might be able to upload one more chapter after this before I go on holiday if not I will work on them and post a chapter or two as soon as I get internet service.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Latest chapter of The Black Lotus, hope you like it. Enjoy and review! Sorry it's late but I went on holiday where there was no internet connection then there was my exams and now I have time to do this story and my Tough Choices story which has also become popular. If you like... PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**The next day**

Jack walked into the dojo and immediately Kim and the guys stopped sparring

"Jack." Kim said "Are you okay."

"My Grandfather is being held by the most powerful and deadly assassins in the world on a completely different continent, they will only let him go if I join and become one of them, I need to rescue my grandfather without them spotting me but I have no way of getting there." Jack said "So I'm going to have to say no."

"Sorry, that was a completely stupid question." Kim said

"Yeah, it was."

"But I have something to help."

"What?"

"Well, Bobby is coming to the dojo today so I thought we could ask him if we could borrow his private jet for some random reason and we tell our parents that we're going to a tournament for a week or however long you think we'll need." Jerry said as all of them came over

"We?"

"Yes we. We're all going and there's nothing you can say or do that can get us to change our minds."

"Kim, you don't understand." Jack said "They're dangerous, if they want me to join they will do whatever it takes to get what they want, they will use whoever I love and won't care about the damage left. I don't want to see anyone get hurt, especially you."

"Jack, I appreciate that you want to protect us and I understand that they're dangerous but I can't help thinking that it's our fault that they know you're here." Kim said gesturing to Rudy, Jerry and Milton behind her who agreed mumbling.

"Hey, we don't know that for sure."

"Before we contacted your Grandfather, they left you alone. We send a letter to him and suddenly you hear from them again." Kim said

"I understand but it's still too dangerous."

"Jack please. We can help. Rudy and I are Black belts and Milton and Jerry are... doing karate also." Kim said not knowing what to say about Milton and Jerry

"Hey?"

"Yes but these guys will have guns and other weapons, what will you guys have?"

"You." Rudy said

"Me?" Jack asked pointing to himself

"Yes you." Kim replied "Jack, you've been there, you know what to do and what to avoid. You just need to teach us what to expect."

"Kim, I haven't been there since I was four." Jack explained "And I told you everything I remember."

"But you can tell us more."

"I don't remember much else, they used chloroform on me I think as they taking me from my Grandfather's house. They kept me in a plain room with no light or windows and the only time I left that room before my Grandfather rescued me was when I was taken to Room 101 to be tortured."

"But when your Grandfather rescued you, you must've seen the way out." Rudy said

"I'm not sure."

"Jack, if we can get you in. Can you promise you can get us out?" Kim asked

"Maybe, I don't know." Jack replied "I was only four."

"But if it traumatised you, you would remember it because it would be buried somewhere in your sub-cranium." Milton said

"What?" Jerry, Kim, Rudy and Jack said in unison

"If it was that bad, Jack would remember it because his brain wouldn't let him forget it." Milton replied in a less intelligent way

"Oh." Kim, Rudy and Jack replied

"Nope." Jerry said at the same time

"Jerry, if-"

"Don't even bother, Milton." Kim said

"Maybe, you're right." Jack said continuing the conversation

"We just need to find the place in your brain where you keep the memory and then we know how to get out once we find your grandfather."

"Okay, it's worth a shot." Jack replied "Do you know how?"

"No but I can find out on the internet."

"Fine." Jack agreed

"Yo Rudy, what time is Bobby coming over?" Jerry asked

"In about-"

"I'M HERE!" Bobby announced interupting

"now." Rudy finished

"Hello all."

"Hi Bobby, can I ask you a question."

"Depends on what it is about and if it's boring I shall just ignore you."

"We want to borrow your private jet."

"Well this is certainly interesting."

"You see... um... there's a tournament in China and we were hoping we could go to it but we can't afford to buy tickets-" Kim replied

"And you want to use my jet instead." Bobby said

"Yes please."

"And what do I gain."

"The fact that we could win and it brings pride to this dojo." Rudy said

"Well..."

"And if we win, more students will join the dojo making you more money."

"I'm in." Bobby said as the others mini-celebrated except for Jack who, when Kim came over to him, smiled and she put her arms around his neck and hugged him at first he didn't hug her back but then he did.

"Okay when is it?" Bobby asked

"When's what?" Rudy asked forgetting about the 'tournament'

"The tournament?"

They all faced Jack and he said "Um... We'd need to leave... tomorrow or the day after?"

"That's a bit sudden."

"Well we need to be there a few days early to practise for it."

"Well of course. Can I see what you've been working on for this tournament?"

"If you want." Kim said

The group then did an old routine that helped them win a previous tournament.

"Wasabi!" They finished with shouting. Rudy standing next to Bobby, turned to him nodding and smiling.

"Haven't I seen that routine before?" Bobby asked

"No." Rudy said awkwardly

"Well okay. I'm going to go eat."

"I'll come with you." Rudy said "Hey, why don't you guys go tell your parents we'll be leaving-"

"You can use the jet tomorrow." Bobby said

"Tomorrow and go pack. Once you're done you can come back and practise for the tournament and plan what you need to do." Rudy said walking out with Bobby to go to Falafel Phil's

"I'm going to go tell my parents then." Milton said

"Me too." Kim said

"I'll try." Jack said

"I'll tell them tomorrow." Jerry said laying down on the chair at the front of the dojo with his feet up

"Won't your parents be shocked when they find out you're leaving for China tomorrow and going for who knows how long." Kim said

"No, they won't care. They'll just shrug and say 'see you when you get back'." Jerry replied

"And you stay with them because?" Milton said

"Because Milton, believe or not... they feed me."

"Won't you need to pack?" Kim asked

"Pack? Pack what?" Jerry asked

"Let's just leave him." Jack said, then they just turned around and left Jerry in the dojo

**Kim's House**

"Mum! Great news, Rudy told us we're going to tournament in China." Kim said pretending to be more excited

"That's great hun, I'm so proud of you!" Kim's mum said "You are actually competing this time in China right? I mean, I was happy for Jack but-"

"Yes mum I will be competing this time."

"That's great hun. When is it?"

"We go tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? You're going to China tomorrow."

"Well the competition is in the next few days, we only found out this morning because they didn't call Rudy back whether we were i or not and he didn't tell us because he didn't want to raise our hopes that we would get in or not... but we did." Kim said trying to convince her mother

"But why tomorrow?"

"Because they want us there a few days early to prepare for it." Kim said "Bobby said that we can borrow his private jet for it."

"But that means I can't go see you. I'm working late this week and it's really important."

"Oh well. If it's really that important I understand." Kim lied

"Thank you honey." Kim's mum said hugging her then pulled away and said "Sweetie, why don't you go ask your father if he can come?"

"He can't."

"Because... Bobby told us there's a five person limit of how many passengers on his private jet." Kim lied again "So that's Me, Jack, Rudy, Jerry and Milton."

"Wow, he thinks he's so rich that he can do whatever he wants."

"Terrible isn't it."

"Isn't Bobby coming then?"

"No he can't."

"Why?"

"Why do you care? A moment ago you were insulting him and now you're concerned about why he's not coming, what's that about?"

"What?"

"I don't know." Kim said leaving the room to tell her Dad and pack

**Jack's House**

"Hey Mum!" Jack yelled coming into the house

"Hi honey!" His mum called from the kitchen as Jack walked i "Why are you home so early?"

"Rudy sent us home because he said we needed to tell you something."

"Well what is it? Is it bad?"

"No, it's good news."

"That's a relief because you seem a bit... off, since the party, areyou okay?" She said coming over to try and see if he had a temperature

"Mum I'm fine relax." Jack replied sending her back to preparing lunch "I'm just a little tired from last night."

"I told your father that it was getting late."

"Mum you said that at 9 o'clock." Jack replied "Anyway, what I wanted to tell you was that he's booked us a tournament to go to."

"Congrats honey, where and when?"

"Where, China. When, we leave tomorrow."

Jack's mum stopped what she was doing and looked at her son "China? Tomorrow? No."

"No. But mum you don't understand this is really important!"

"They're always important Jack. Always, you know I've been against this karate since the first match you saw your Grandfather in." Jack's mum argued

Jack grimaced a bit when she mentionned his Grandfather "You let me go to China before."

"But that was with two weeks notice at least when you had long enough for you and your father to wear me down."

"Why can't you understand how important this is to me?"

"Why can't you understand how dangerous it could be?" Jack's mum said "Last time you went to China, you came back with a broken hand and without a trophy."

"That's because Kai was there, he won't be there this time."

"How do you know?"

"Rudy asked the competition people and the whole team won't be there because of last time." Jack said

"But it's still so soon."

"Please mum." Jack said "I have to go."

"When did you find this out?"

"This morning."

"How are you getting there?"

"Bobby's private jet."

"When is this tournament exactly?"

"In the next few days."

"Then why do you have to leave tomorrow?"

"These are a lot of questions and they want us to be there a few days early to get ready and prepare."

"How long would you be gone?"

"I don't know."

"So, you found out this morning that you're leaving for China tomorrow. You're going there in Bobby's private jet, you're leaving a few days early to practise and you don't know how long you'll be gone."

"Pretty much it."

"Get your father down here."

"DAD!" Jack called up the stairs

"I could've done that."

"Then why didn't you?" Jack replied

"What?"

"Your son found out this morning that he's leaving for China tomorrow. He's going there in Bobby's private jet, he's leaving a few days early to practise and he don't know how long he'll be gone for."

"Congradulations."

"Thanks Dad."

"What?!" Jack's mum said "Honey?"

"Sorry but it seems like it's all planned out."

"So I can go?"

"As long as you pick up a trophy this time."

"I'll try."

"Unbelievable."

"He'll be in safe hands, he's got... Milton."

"Milton? Milton's being there is supposed to help me feel better?"

"It's better than me saying Rudy or Jerry."

"He's right." Jack agreed

"I can't believe I'm going to say this."

"It's a yes?"

"Yes you can go to China tomorrow."

"Thanks mum. You have no idea how important it is to me."

"Just be careful." Jack's mum said "And don't go see your grandfather."

"Okay." Jack lied "I don't see why you two don't get along, he's great."

"Yes he's great, and stupid and reckless. He was always like that growing up and when my Mum left I had to be in charge. I was the stick in the mud, the kill-joy. He's a bad influence and I know you haven't seen him in ages but I'm so glad he didn't come yesterday for whatever reason it was." His mum said as Jack grimaced again

"Come here." She said pulling him in for a hug

"Aw that's nice." Jack's dad said

"Still angry with you for not taking my side."

"You knew I was going to anyway."

"I hate you."

"No you don't." He said kissing her and joining in the family hug.

What they said made Jack smile and think of Kim yesterday morning and thought that the two of them are going to end up like his parents.

This would be their future and he was happy with that.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's later than I thought it would be because I had my exams, then my birthday and two exams on my birthday. But next week I have a week off and hopefully I'll get more done then but straight afterwards I have work experience for two weeks, I'll write it then but I might not publish then though. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did REVIEW! Byeeee!**


End file.
